<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不喜歡我了嗎？ by Third_yours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665040">不喜歡我了嗎？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_yours/pseuds/Third_yours'>Third_yours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>minayeon-fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Minayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_yours/pseuds/Third_yours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不喜歡我了嗎？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*16</p><p> </p><p>抱着小企鹅玩偶的大企鹅翻了身 下意识地去碰触身旁床的空位</p><p>属于她的空位 </p><p>小手左摸右找 却寻不着总是温暖的存在</p><p>这时紧闭的双眼才舍得张开 有些失落的喃喃</p><p>“娜琏...还没有回来吗...？”</p><p> </p><p>轻巧下床 不希望吵醒正熟睡的成员们</p><p>到厨房取了印有企鹅图案的马克杯倒些热水饮用 </p><p>因此举 自己脑袋思绪清晰了些</p><p>坐上客厅大沙发 滑开手机的解锁屏幕</p><p>记得爱人有传消息告知自己会晚归 叫自己累的话先睡</p><p>可是那都是十点的事了 现在都已经十二点多了...</p><p>“唔...那臭兔子上哪野了 还不回家...”</p><p>打开这几日迷上的仿真游戏 想边玩边等爱人的归来</p><p>可怎么着 游戏竟变的枯燥乏味</p><p> </p><p>“唔...好像喝多了...”</p><p>林娜琏扶着头些许踉跄地往宿舍走着</p><p>自己其实不胜于酒力 平常也不太碰酒这类饮品</p><p>一来是苦涩的奇 本来自己就不是很喜欢苦的东西</p><p>二来是隔天的宿醉实在是疼得受不了</p><p>之前自己和定延为庆祝出道 初次尝了酒的滋味</p><p>那袭来的剧烈疼痛还真不是盖的 痛得哭不出声</p><p>说了那么多 不想让爱人担心其实才是主因</p><p>她还记得宿醉当日名井南急切的为她忙进忙出 担忧全写在脸上 </p><p>不想要再让爱人露出那样的表情 记得那时是这样允诺自己</p><p>可笑的是 自己方才买醉的缘由也是因为同件事同个人</p><p>想被担心...</p><p> </p><p>走至门口 却胆怯的不敢入家门 伸出想开门的手又缓缓放下</p><p>“呵...”</p><p>嘴角稍稍勾起 乘载满满的是嘲弄</p><p>林娜琏啊 妳...应该是全世界最懦弱的人吧</p><p>有那勇气任性赌气使爱人担心 却没胆去面对她</p><p>还是说 妳已不再担心我了？</p><p>身子滑落 坐在门口 眯了眯眼 望着眼前皎洁的圆盘</p><p>“今天月亮好圆...”</p><p> </p><p>闭上眼 跃上的是最近的一幕幕</p><p> </p><p>“南！”</p><p>兴奋的拿着娜米党粉丝送的自制小卡册想和小企鹅分享</p><p>那人却睡眼惺忪的从身旁走过 像是没听到自己喊她</p><p>可能她累了吧...</p><p> </p><p>“南南~”</p><p>揉了揉刚睡醒而有些浮肿的眼 用甜腻语气想和爱人道早 顺道要个早安吻</p><p>却不见伊人踪影</p><p>摸摸身旁的空位 是冰冷的</p><p>是起床很久了吗...可是房里的大家都还在睡啊</p><p>妳去哪了...</p><p> </p><p>“Mina！”</p><p>拿着从满是玩具的桌子中找出两只相像的企鹅及兔子玩偶 看起来极像一对恋人</p><p>想给她其中一只 不管是拿兔子还是企鹅 两人都能偷偷的放闪</p><p>想到这 傻呵呵的笑着</p><p>唤出在外头喊恋人的称呼 却见那人开心的正和俞定延牵手甜笑着</p><p>而那两只娃娃悄悄被摆回原来的位子</p><p> </p><p>“名井南...？”</p><p>show case现场 快唱至和情人的专属part</p><p>一如既往地寻找那人 想和她一起唱 </p><p>却见她被孙彩瑛给搂着腰 表情尽是羞怯和幸福</p><p>这表情不是只属于我吗？</p><p>好像 有点失落呢...</p><p>这次的 Like OOH-AHH竟然在无舞蹈表演下 没有娜米的发粮</p><p>众多准备好摄像机的饥饿娜米党 只等到从两处不同传来的歌声</p><p>“不随随便便和人开始~”</p><p>“不随便的女孩就是我~”</p><p>呀...妳才不是...</p><p> </p><p>“南南...”</p><p>拉拉背向躺对自己的人的衣摆 语气尽是委屈</p><p>她没给任何回应 只听见平稳的呼吸声</p><p>卡在喉咙的那句话 也就被默默咽回胸口</p><p>疼的发涩的左心房</p><p>我们的感情肯定没淡 对吧...</p><p>『我想要抱抱...』</p><p> </p><p>“月亮妳说啊 名井南是不是不爱我了...”</p><p>前先已崩溃大哭过的双眸 眼眶又多了些水雾</p><p>林娜琏一直用正向想法去鼓舞自己 一直替名井南诸多的表现找借口</p><p>她相信自家企鹅不会随随便便的就不爱自己了</p><p>可当今早看见名井南和其他成员逛街回来</p><p>心 被狠狠的击了一拳</p><p>明明我的邀约 妳都不应允的啊</p><p>但怎么子瑜约妳出去 妳就爽快的答应了呢？</p><p>心 好像在淌血呢 我亲爱的。</p><p> </p><p>“娜琏~”</p><p>见到日日入梦却入不了她眼的那人愉悦喊着她 林娜琏选择逃避</p><p>“我和Irene Onni有约”</p><p>淡淡的抛下这句话和她 便出了家门</p><p>其实自己根本没和任何人有约 只是心很慌</p><p>慌的不想见到她 见到名井南</p><p>抱着浅薄期望打给刚刚随口编织的谎言中的人</p><p>“Onni...妳有空吗 想找妳聊聊...”</p><p>揣揣大衣内袋的盒子道</p><p> </p><p>林娜琏坐在预约好的包厢 有些愣神</p><p>“娜琏我来啦 怎么了吗 怎么突然约Onni出来？”</p><p>Irene推开门 和小兔子打招呼</p><p>“啊...Onni 欸？韶情？”</p><p>“嗨 娜琏啊~”</p><p>抬头一见一高一矮的情侣 且十指紧扣 </p><p>“啊 娜琏 金韶情这家伙听到我要来见妳就硬要跟来 不介意吧？”</p><p>那人趁在讲话时 挠了挠自己的腰部</p><p>“喂！金韶情！！”</p><p>低声喝斥那带着坏笑的人</p><p>“不介意啊~又不是和韶情不熟”</p><p>林娜琏觉得有点辣眼睛 突然的好想念那只讨人厌的企鹅</p><p>看着眼前小情侣的打闹 跟着浅浅笑起</p><p>“娜琏妳找柱现有什么事啊？”</p><p>金队长拥紧自家爱人 疑惑道</p><p>“嗯对阿 这么突然”</p><p>裴队长抚了抚环在腰间的手 也疑惑道</p><p>“啊...就是...”</p><p>和她们道述这几个礼拜爱人的行为 眼泪也跟着簇簇落下</p><p>将压抑心事说出 一点也没让自己好受些 反倒让那回忆更仓狂的袭击脆弱的心 </p><p>可能也是这样迫使自己将杯中甘甜一次次饮尽</p><p>人们不是都说 酒 能让难过的事情暂时抛到脑后吗？</p><p>可怎么着 我还是好难受 好难受...</p><p> </p><p>最后自己是被Onni和Sowon给架出酒店 禁止自己再这样继续疯狂伤身体</p><p>还是搭Red Velvet专车回来的 </p><p>记得情侣档在离开前也和自己说一切都会没事的</p><p>我也好想相信她们的话 好想...</p><p> </p><p>睁开眼看了看手机屏幕显示的时间 </p><p>嗯 她...应该睡了吧？</p><p>轻轻地把门把转开 没注意到客厅的光亮</p><p>林娜琏将鞋子放入鞋柜子时 听见声清冽嗓音</p><p> </p><p>名井南不知道这是第几次打嗑睡后醒来 甩了甩头想保持清醒</p><p>这时刚好听见门边传来些许声响 前去一探究竟</p><p>一见是自己等好久那人 名井南乐的便要迎上前</p><p>却闻到浓浓酒气 气得自己大喊出声</p><p>“林娜琏！”</p><p> </p><p>林娜琏听见那声呼喊 动作一滞 随即回神 越过名井南便要回房间</p><p>一眼也没瞧因自己这般行为而傻住的她</p><p>还没睡吗？干嘛等我呢？</p><p>现在还不想要面对妳呢...</p><p> </p><p>“娜琏...妳今天去哪了？”</p><p>愣愣开口 名井南不解的疑问出声</p><p>现在的诺诺语气与方才的微愠怒火有着强大对比</p><p>妳怎么了？我的娜琏...</p><p> </p><p>“没事 去喝了点酒”</p><p>听见那人的语气 下意识地停下脚步</p><p>天知道她现在多想回头将那人给拥入怀 一切的一切她都愿一笔勾销不计较</p><p>但这次...不想要这样做呢 </p><p>可那样的语气还是使林娜琏心软的作出回应</p><p>妳啊妳啊 还真是我的软肋...</p><p> </p><p>见到那人回复完自己的问句 又要起步前行 急得向前一把拉住对方</p><p>“不...不和我解释吗？”</p><p>娜琏...不和我解释吗？</p><p>解释为什么要喝酒 不是不喜欢苦的饮品吗？还是妳遇到烦心的事呢？</p><p>解释为什么对我冷淡 是我做错了什么了吗？还是妳只是心情不好呢？</p><p> </p><p>林娜琏听到这句话 理智线应声断裂 甩掉被紧握的手</p><p>转过身 鲜红了眼看著名井南 </p><p>笑咧了嘴 令人心惧的角度</p><p>“好啊 我这就向妳  好！好！ 解释”</p><p>讲完一句话 林娜琏便向前 而名井南也因吓着 跟着后退</p><p>“这几个礼拜不知道怎么的 妳总是和其他成员亲近 不理睬我”</p><p>一步</p><p>“和别人牵手 被别人搂腰 甚至拒绝我的邀约后和别人出去”</p><p>两步</p><p>“可是明明妳名井南 是我林娜琏一人的女朋友啊 是我的！”</p><p>三步</p><p>“我真的...真的忍受不了 所以才以酒消愁让自己不心痛 这样解释妳够满意了没！够满意了没？” </p><p>最后一步 脚跟抵上墙 再无处可退 背粘贴墙 冰冷的温度袭来 使名井南有些难受</p><p>低下头 心情五味杂陈</p><p>原来我...原来我伤到妳了吗 娜琏...</p><p> </p><p>“看我！”</p><p>林娜琏不悦的挑起名井南的下巴 逼迫她看向自己</p><p>“可是我 却生气不了呢 这么可爱的女朋友 要怎么生气才好？”</p><p>一改先前的语气 柔和下来的语调却使名井南更加胆怯</p><p>眯了眯眼 对准唇瓣便狠狠吻上</p><p>林娜琏不知道自己怎么了 </p><p>或许是今晚喝的酒是假货也或许酒精的迫害 </p><p>想也不想的逼近名井南 想也不想的吻上</p><p>我是不是疯了呢？ </p><p>嗯 我想是的</p><p> </p><p>“唔唔琏...放开唔...”</p><p>林娜琏...放开我...</p><p>名井南奋力地推开这压住自己的人</p><p>她一点也不喜欢情侣间有误会没处理好 更不喜欢带有情绪化的吻</p><p>可怎么使力也推不开 难道喝醉酒的人都会拥有神力嘛？</p><p>不断从对方嘴里传来的浓郁葡萄酒香像使自己醉酒般 迷惑了自己</p><p>渐渐的名井南也放弃了挣扎 投入这深切的吻</p><p> </p><p>这吻 不如以往林娜琏对名井南的温柔及霸道</p><p>侵略性啃咬、猛烈速度 都像是想把恋人给活活吃下肚</p><p>名井南呼吸变得更加急促 不停起伏的胸口讲述着激动情绪</p><p>她不解 眼前这人是都不需要呼吸的吗？</p><p>仅存的氧气都被掠夺走 名井南因缺乏氧气而难受呻吟出声</p><p>这时林娜琏才停下动作 邪媚一笑</p><p>“妳蛮享受的嘛”</p><p>不给任何反驳的机会 一把捞起腿软的名井南 公主抱起往客厅沙发走去</p><p>名井南瘫软的窝在林娜琏怀里 毫无力气反抗 吞吐着大气 任由爱人动作</p><p> </p><p>将爱人丢上沙发 看似粗鲁动作 手却老实的替她护住头</p><p>欺身压上名井南 一把扯开伊人睡衣衬衫的扣子 </p><p>由嘴唇往下亲吻着 每一处皆不放过 </p><p>最后停在锁骨处 作上专属林娜琏所有物的记号</p><p>“嘶...”</p><p>倒抽一口气 并不是为了情趣而种下记号</p><p>而是咬了口嫩肉 狠狠地吸允着</p><p>疼的名井南皱起眉头 紧咬下唇</p><p> </p><p>这声惊呼也唤醒了林娜琏 </p><p>回过神来发现自己竟已失去理智的强迫爱人做这种事</p><p>所谓情爱之事 便是要妳情我愿 而不是像现在这样</p><p>看着身下人儿 表情隐忍、衣物半敞 嘴角还残留条银丝</p><p>见到这幕 酒早就都醒个完全了</p><p>有些愧疚的出声</p><p>“南...对不起...我、我就是喝醉了 一时情绪控管不了就...”</p><p>林娜琏低下头 不敢与名井南眼神交会</p><p>缓缓的将爱人的衣服扣子 一个个扣好</p><p> </p><p>剩最后两颗扣子时</p><p>名井南也调整好呼吸 抬手抚了抚那人满是歉意的脸庞</p><p>“怎么了？嗯？”</p><p>温柔的问道 丝毫不计较林娜琏方才对待自己的粗暴</p><p>作为恋人 心与心的距离那么近</p><p>怎么会不知道这孩子肯定是情绪崩解才会做出此举</p><p>“是因为我对吧？告诉我怎么了 好吗？”</p><p>见跨坐在自己身上那人扣扣子的动作停下 半倘仍旧不语 继续地提出问句</p><p>大拇指温柔来回挠着爱人因醉酒而泛起红晕的脸庞</p><p> </p><p>突地 一滴一滴 点落在脸上</p><p>其中颗滴落自己右眼 用着一只眼望着她</p><p>不停滑落水珠至自己脸庞的她</p><p>可能是被突来的泪水给震慑 名井南就这样愣愣看着身上人</p><p>遂然间 自己什么反应也做不出 甚至安慰</p><p> </p><p>难受的紧闭双唇 不让呜咽从口中溢出</p><p>不问还好 林娜琏还可以替名井南扣好扣子 压下情绪就此离开</p><p>可当那温柔语气说出关心语句 就忍受不了了</p><p>大概是太久没这样被爱人柔情对待 </p><p>情况及心情不受控制 压抑在心头的每一处全然瓦解 包括满腔泪珠</p><p>不停颤抖的肩头 突然的被股温暖给覆盖住</p><p>“南...”</p><p>“乖~我在”</p><p>逐渐的 溺进专属于她的温柔</p><p>放声哭泣</p><p> </p><p>“这几天 妳总是不理睬我...”</p><p>靠在名井南颈窝 失落的语气替代了抽泣</p><p>更加的加重拥抱的力度 像是想将名井南给揉进怀里</p><p>“我认真想过一遍又一遍 是不是我做错了什么妳才不理我的</p><p>可纵使我想到破头 还是不明白为什么妳都不理我...”</p><p>本已平缓下来的情绪 想到几日来恋人的冷漠平淡 </p><p>语气又哽咽了些</p><p> </p><p>“而且看到妳和成员们那么好那么亲密</p><p>身为妳的女朋友 我只能在一旁看着 什么事也不能做 甚至吃醋...</p><p>因为我都懂 懂这是工作 懂只是朋友 所以我更没有资格和立场说什么”</p><p>淡淡地说着 名井南却感受出紧拥里带着的不安及无力</p><p>有些内疚的细细吻着爱人的发梢</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道怎么办才好 不知道要怎么说我的心情 </p><p>昨天是情人节 妳知道的吧？”</p><p>名井南轻轻的点头 </p><p>她怎么会不知道呢 以往的每个节日她总是注重</p><p>也可能是因为这样而疏忽爱人感受 让这小兔子如此不安寂寞</p><p>我真是笨蛋 笨蛋...</p><p> </p><p>“本来早上想和妳去约会 去妳很喜欢的那家咖啡厅 可是妳拒绝我了...</p><p>我、我其实...有点难过 可是又想想我们这样很容易被认出来 制造经纪人哥哥和姊姊的麻烦也不好”</p><p>林娜琏抬头蹭蹭名井南的脸颊 像只可怜又可爱的小动物</p><p> “可是我却见到妳和子瑜出门 明明就拒绝我的邀请的...”</p><p>嘟起嘴 不满的和眼前人控诉着</p><p>“我真的很难受 就跑出去喝酒了...对不起...”</p><p>林娜琏对上名井南的眼神</p><p>不如方才的暴戾、情欲甚至是难过 眼眸只乘载着满满歉意</p><p> </p><p>“对不起什么呢...我才该道歉...唔！”</p><p>失笑着将爱人脸上还些许湿润的痕迹拭去</p><p>林娜琏俯身吻上名井南 缓缓道</p><p>“对不起我让妳一个人过情人节 对不起我出门那么久没和妳报备</p><p>对不起...我不该又任性又耍脾气的 南...”</p><p>低下头 像个孩子做错事般认错</p><p>“笨蛋~我又不会在意这个 等我”</p><p>宠溺的拍拍自家孩子便走入房间</p><p> </p><p>摸了摸唇 傻傻笑出 </p><p>我的笨娜琏...</p><p>在桌上找出一本册子 便走回客厅</p><p>“这、这是什么？”</p><p>林娜琏呆呆的看了看本子 又抬头呆呆地看向名井南</p><p>“情人节礼物啊~”</p><p>“唔...谢谢”</p><p>接过包装精美的礼物 不愧是自家手艺精巧的小企鹅呢 连包装都能做的那么好</p><p>小心翼翼地拆开包装 印入眼帘的是粉色书本</p><p>封面画着一只企鹅和一只兔子 就像自己与名井南</p><p>两手十指紧扣 一起看夕阳</p><p>这一幕是多么似曾相识 记得是两人第一次约会的景象</p><p>刚出道隔年便确定了彼此心意 是队内的第一对情侣</p><p>那时好不容易在回归其间有缓冲时间能休息 便相约出去约会 去看夕阳 </p><p>牵手在沙滩上漫步 任由海风吹拂着头发 就像对普通情侣般</p><p>橙黄色的光洒在身上 两人坐在沙滩上望着太阳坠入海里</p><p>“我会一直爱妳 名井南”</p><p>“我也是 我的笨娜琏”</p><p>相视而笑 两人脸上挂着相同灿烂的笑颜 </p><p>「我想最美的不是风景 而是此时与我携手的妳」</p><p>下方有行清秀字体写着</p><p> </p><p>“南...”</p><p>眼眶些许泛红和名井南对视</p><p>本子打开一见全是黑色内页 贴着一张一张照片 旁边也有注记些话</p><p>有些照片还是饭拍跟v live上的照片 再翻几页还黏着发票 看来真的很用心准备</p><p>“我这几个礼拜都在做这个 怕妳看到所以都很早起来</p><p>晚上也很累就直接睡了 因为这个没有顾虑到妳的心情我很抱歉”</p><p>“拒绝妳的邀约是因为我还有几页没做完 </p><p>而出门的事是因为子瑜那木头终于开窍了 希望我陪她去挑选情人节礼物给彩瑛 </p><p>那时我也做好了 便答应了 不是故意不和妳出去的”</p><p>名井南看着林娜琏 极为深情的眼神</p><p>“虽然迟了天还让妳伤心 还是祝妳情人节快乐 我爱妳 我的林三岁”</p><p>“我、我也爱妳...”</p><p>滚滚泪珠又一颗颗落下</p><p> </p><p>名井南不禁失笑 这小兔子怎么变成了爱哭包</p><p>看来这几天给受的委屈肯定不少...得好好补偿呢...</p><p>这样想着 便把林娜琏给扯下 再一次让小兔子压在身上</p><p>趁着爱人还一脸迷茫不解时 印上那唇瓣</p><p>总是说出使自己心动话语的唇</p><p> </p><p>等到林娜琏回复意识时 不管是身还是心皆已动情</p><p>手插入那人发间 转被动为主动的攻势</p><p>轻咬爱人的唇 尝起来像果冻般滑顺而不甜腻 </p><p>使得林娜琏爱不释手 一次一次反复允吸</p><p>耳边听著名井南嘴边的呓呓细语 轻扯出个坏笑</p><p>不再只是单单唇瓣交碰 小舌伸进名井南嘴里</p><p>小舌大概是扮演前来营救人质的王子 试图破开层层关卡找寻那传说中的公主</p><p>像是按着通关密码般 一次次滑过名井南的上端牙龈</p><p>随着身下人的颤栗 林娜琏的手不安分的在爱人胸口游走 隔着柔软布料揉捏</p><p>动作一下 关着公主的层层监牢也被撬开 两人交叠相拥</p><p>如庆祝般 开始了舞步 两人的嘴腔便像舞厅 是两人共舞之处</p><p> 跳出一步步无人可效仿的绝美风景 因为她们 是如此深爱着彼此</p><p> </p><p>“琏...不要了...”</p><p>太过激烈而承受不住 没想到自己的体力会变那么差</p><p>该持续晨跑了...不然下次还这样的话怎么办...</p><p>名井南别过头 轻轻推开有些泛热的脸 停下和爱人激情爱恋</p><p>林娜琏如此的激动在自己意料之外 本来只是想给个吻而已 没想到情况会失控至此</p><p>她甚至能感觉到两腿之间多了条泛滥的水流</p><p> </p><p>“可是...是妳先诱惑我的...”</p><p>亲暱的蹭蹭爱人覆盖在自己脸上的手掌 </p><p>手上搓揉的动作却未停下 变本加厉地用食指在中心点画圆</p><p>被情欲渲染而有些沙哑的语调搭上委屈表情</p><p>让名井南好气又好笑 更无法忽略频频从胸口两处所传来的快感 </p><p>“这么说也没错啦...”</p><p>名井南撇开和爱人相视的眼神 口中呢喃着</p><p> </p><p>“南...我真的好爱妳”</p><p>温柔的抚摸那因激情而泛着粉色的精致脸蛋</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>林娜琏坏心的直接用膝盖抵着爱人的花心 使的名井南惊呼出声</p><p>“妳也动情了 可以...给我吗...？我想要妳”</p><p>停下手边动作 环住爱人脖子</p><p>压下有些沙哑的嗓音 试图保持清醒 低声地询问</p><p>从来林娜琏都不会强迫名井南 除了方才因醉酒而失去理智</p><p>且小企鹅也不是全盘不愿意 真不想的话早就把自己推开了 才不会落得现在这情况</p><p>倘若爱人真的不愿意 林娜琏也必定会起身停止动作</p><p>毕竟她是名井南 是自己怎么也不愿去伤害的人</p><p> </p><p>“可是...会吵醒成员们和经纪人的...”</p><p>名井南有些心软 爱人这样低声地请求着 而且因行程和制作礼物缘故 确实也好几个礼拜没和爱人交欢...</p><p>“不然我们去地下室好吗？那边有床的”</p><p>林娜琏听到名井南的语气转变 乐的不行 这代表十之八九会答应自己</p><p>“嗯...妳干嘛！”</p><p>名井南突被抱起吓得大喊出声 抓紧爱人的大衣领子</p><p>“我抱妳去啊~老婆”</p><p>林娜琏亲暱说着 还偷吻了口</p><p>“就只有这时候才喊的那么亲密...我可以自己走啦！我很重...”</p><p>红着脸道</p><p>“妳才不重咧~而且我可是要练腹肌的人 怎么可能抱不了我的老婆”</p><p>说着说着也走至地下室了 轻轻将名井南放上床</p><p>“那我开始了 南”</p><p>此句话 为今晚的缠绵难分揭晓了序幕</p><p> </p><p>欺身 直接的吻上爱人那鲜红欲滴的嘴唇</p><p>浓浓葡萄酒香气再次占据嘴腔 </p><p>奇怪的是名井南丝毫不反感 反而迷恋上那香醇的酒味</p><p>明明自己对酒没什么好感 现在却如此贪迷那气味</p><p>或许是因为人的原因吧 因为她是林娜琏 自己最爱的任性鬼<br/>
许是方才已细细品尝过唇 林娜琏很快地结束这缱绻深吻</p><p> </p><p>林娜琏深深望着身下人</p><p>那人的皮肤因情欲而涂上好看的粉红色 眼神也因动情而迷离 表情些许隐忍</p><p>看着看着更让自己心痒难耐 更使自己想要了她</p><p>“ 干嘛一直看我不继续啦...”</p><p>羞赧地别过爱人灼灼目光 不满的嘟囔着</p><p>“南 妳知道吗 妳这个样子会让人更想欺负妳呢~”</p><p>淡淡一笑 吹了口热气便含上那小巧可爱的耳垂 </p><p>“说什么啦...唔...”</p><p>正要说话 却遭爱人攻击敏感点</p><p>身子不禁又更瘫软了些 喘息声也越发越烈</p><p>再次朝耳朵吹口气 林娜琏便继续往下进攻</p><p>这几日逐渐回暖 所以名井南也只穿件轻薄的睡衣衬衫</p><p>一颗颗 逐渐被扭开 到最后一颗 姣好身躯毕露 使林娜琏看傻了</p><p> </p><p>“看什么啦 臭流氓！”</p><p>察觉到爱人久无动作 起身一看便见个色鬼目不转睛地瞧着自己双峰</p><p>不留情的握拳打在臭色狼身上</p><p>“嘶...”</p><p>这一拳让看走神的林娜琏给回神 皱眉的抚抚生疼的脸颊</p><p>“很痛欸老婆...等等丑了怎么办 ONCE就会认不出我了”</p><p>委屈的道 这企鹅下手还真狠...</p><p>“谁叫妳那么流氓...”</p><p>“妳才是 为什么又要诱惑我？”</p><p>名井南所着的是自己最喜欢她穿的内衣 黑色镶蕾丝</p><p>林娜琏说过她很喜欢粉红色 也常常穿粉色的衣服</p><p>可别人不知道的是 她最喜欢的是黑色 喜欢名井南身上的黑色</p><p>此款型不只外观美艳 更有提托胸型的作用</p><p>有些地方还采用篓空设计 若隐若现的使林娜琏口干舌燥</p><p>“我才没有！我怎么知道今天会这样...”</p><p>好吧 其实撒了个谎 其实自己是故意要穿这件的</p><p>“我很喜欢”</p><p>林娜琏灿烂笑着 妳说 她怎么会看不出自家小企鹅的这点小心思</p><p>“嗯...臭流氓”</p><p>“最爱妳那个~”</p><p>“油嘴滑舌...”</p><p> </p><p>终究再美的服饰对林娜琏来说 也只是种阻碍罢了</p><p>熟练的动作指尖一勾 双峰像是两只白兔般迫不及待地逃出牢笼</p><p>将外衣及内衣一一褪下 满足一笑看着她 为了自己而坦诚相见的她</p><p>带着歉意的挠摸上方才在锁骨留下的吻痕 愧疚道</p><p>“很痛吧...对不起...”</p><p>“傻子 只要是妳 我都愿意”</p><p>名井南轻笑 看着她 总是替自己考虑再三如此温柔的她</p><p>俯身吻上 落下一个个表爱恋的痕迹 每个力道皆拿捏得宜 </p><p>不同方才的疼痛 说不上来是何种感觉 些许疼痛而有些痒 让喘息声又再次占据空间范围  </p><p>我想是的 只要是妳 便足矣 </p><p>不管是些什么事 我都愿意</p><p> </p><p>一边吻着 一边又开始玩弄起那女性柔美</p><p>坏心的不去触碰那位于最高点的枢纽 按下便会使名井南失控的一大敏感点</p><p>手指游走着 像是要爬山的登山客 费尽千辛万苦爬上最高峰 </p><p>却绕着那圆晕走着 让名井南烧红了脸 </p><p>可又开不了口 叫臭流氓做更进一步的动作</p><p>林娜琏抬头瞥见自家企鹅犹豫难耐的表情 轻笑 </p><p>含上那已挺硬的蓓蕾 也不冷落另外一个 轻轻挠弄</p><p>另只手并无空闲 来回点走在爱人腹部上</p><p>“嗯...啊...”</p><p>开关 启动</p><p>名井南不受控的娇喘出声 封锁在内的呻吟叛逃出唇 紧抱住在身上那人</p><p> </p><p>“唔...琏妳也脱...嗯...嗯”</p><p>名井南举起无力的手拉拉在自己胸口为所欲为的人</p><p>“啊...好~”</p><p>林娜琏停下动作 看看自己和身下人</p><p>自己衣冠整齐可小企鹅包袱在身上的衣物也早被自己扒的只剩内裤</p><p>“我帮妳”</p><p>将些许发软的身子撑起 制止了林娜琏脱衣服的动作</p><p>“欸？好~”</p><p>漾起幸福微笑 顺从地让爱人脱衣服</p><p>名井南熟练地替小兔子褪下衣物 直到那人也和自己一样剩贴身裤子</p><p>目不转睛地盯着林娜琏 一个动心 捧住伊人脸颊便吻上去</p><p>有些诧异的睁眼不解小企鹅突如的主动 旋即扑倒那人 回应起名井南</p><p>“嗯...”</p><p>林娜琏的动作一直都着重于上半身 使的下身被刺激得更为泛滥 </p><p>可这兔子像是没发现自己心意般 持续迷恋于双峰之间种下一朵朵红艳花瓣</p><p>有些难耐的摆动臀部 试图抑制不断从下身传来的情欲</p><p> </p><p>“想要了吗 老婆~”</p><p>林娜琏察觉到名井南的动作</p><p>故意在已泛红的耳尖轻吹口气 嘴边问着令人羞涩语句</p><p>“臭流氓...”</p><p>名井南不大愿意回答 这种羞人的问题到底她是怎么轻而易举地说出来啦！！</p><p>“说嘛~不说就不继续~”</p><p>“妳！臭流氓！想、想要...”</p><p>脸颊越发越红 音量也越变越小</p><p>“好 我的老婆大人”</p><p>在自家企鹅额上落下一吻 手便挠上下身</p><p>已湿的不像话的饥渴小南南</p><p> </p><p>手轻轻碰了下内裤 即沾上一片水润在手上</p><p>将手递到名井南眼前 揶揄道</p><p>“南南好湿喔”</p><p>“吵死了...”</p><p>名井南心想 倘若ONCE知道这兔子腹黑成这模性 会有什么反应...</p><p>大家千万别被林娜琏的蠢萌样子给骗了 </p><p>来自林井南的友情提醒 </p><p> </p><p>“南 妳不专心 我要惩罚妳”</p><p>林娜琏不悦出声 明明就是在和自己亲热 怎么可以分心想别的事呢哼哼</p><p>道完随即隔着内裤 精准戳上那敏感小核 没有节奏性的随意挠弄</p><p>“不...不要...琏...”</p><p>当林娜琏触上自己的敏感点 压抑不住的娇喘再次爆出</p><p>像是没听到某企鹅的请求似 林娜琏继续着手上动作</p><p>“琏...不要再闹了好不好 我、我好难受...”</p><p>几乎是在和喘息争时间讲话</p><p>真的快受不了了 这坏蛋就这样隔着底裤抚摸自己</p><p>若有若无的 使自己身体像火山般的炙热</p><p> </p><p>就算是如针掉落地板般的音量 林娜琏仍旧听见了</p><p>一个动作便把湿透的底裤给脱下</p><p>两指将发硬红肿的小核给玩弄于指间</p><p>名井南哪受的了 这样直接的刺激 可身子瘫软的什么也做不了</p><p>只能不断的低吟表示自己的愉悦</p><p>转瞬 林娜琏不满足的撇撇嘴 像是不甘於单单如此的触碰 </p><p>俯身 将唇碰上了唇 故意发出大声地吞咽声</p><p>“娜、娜琏！脏...不要...”</p><p>名井南感觉自己要疯了 太久时间没和爱人欢爱 身体敏感度必然上升几分</p><p>要得那么心急 也只有这讨厌鬼才会那么坏</p><p> </p><p>若比拟下身美好为一片森林</p><p>那林娜琏肯定是迷失在森林里的一位旅者</p><p>几天下来身上所存的水粮皆以食完 在昏沉之际找到了森林唯一的水源</p><p>太过饥渴而大力吸饮 兴喜程度无人可知</p><p> </p><p>表羞红的颜料被林娜琏不小心给碰倒 使名井南满脸通红</p><p>贪婪地吸取不停从密洞流出的潺潺清泉</p><p>一下下的虽然并未舔舐及敏感花蒂 可当林娜琏动作时 鼻尖总会不经意的摩擦到  </p><p>双重刺激不停击溃所剩无几的理智 </p><p>不 现在是三重 调皮的手又揉上丰满</p><p>瘫软身子任由爱人摆布 袭来的快感更让名井南感到害怕 只能无助嘤咛</p><p>林娜琏注意到身下人不对的情绪 起身吻上两瓣 望此平息不安无助</p><p>“南...”</p><p>轻喊她 烙下一吻在左鼻梁痔上方</p><p>手再次探去下方 抚上花丛下的小蒂 动作温柔速度却越来越快</p><p>带向名井南跃上今日第一次的巅峰</p><p> </p><p>“娜、娜琏 我想要了...”</p><p>拉下脸和正在游山玩水的林游客请求</p><p>她知道若自己不明白说出内心所渴望的 肯定会再让臭腹黑鬼调戏自己一番</p><p>下身仍在抽蓄 不过已反复浸湿的小口早就迫不及待等着爱人进来探险</p><p>“别急...妳这样会太累...”</p><p>轻轻挠摸爱人朱唇 柔情似水的眼神望的名井南红了眼眶</p><p>好像一直以来都是这样 林娜琏总是把自己捧在手心上宠 从不愿让自己受到半分伤</p><p>甚至做错事也常被她扛在肩上负责</p><p>明明就表现的像个三岁孩子需要被照顾 可总在自己脆弱时站在身前保护自己</p><p>我想 这就是我爱上妳的理由吧 林娜琏</p><p>我想 世界上也再没有傻子像妳会付出一切 只为我</p><p>我想 再也没办法和如此爱我的妳分离</p><p>我爱妳 林娜琏</p><p> </p><p>“不希望妳因为做这件事而太累了 我会心疼”</p><p>林娜琏替自己将乱掉的浏海给整理好 轻笑道</p><p>说老实话 当然想要狠狠的吃干抹净自家爱人 </p><p>名井南这家伙魅惑能力堪称一流 相信ONCE们都看在眼里</p><p>好几次都快压不住欲火 不顾忌的要了她</p><p>连续被送上高点的名井南表情自是好看 自己也很迷恋那一步步送上爱人高峰的感觉</p><p>可怎么着 自己总会心疼</p><p>心疼她在欢愉过后累昏 当然的在运动后总会想再和老婆多说几句话温存几分</p><p>心疼她隔天起来的酸疼 不论是下身还是腰部甚至是嘴唇的撕裂伤 总会让林娜琏反省着昨夜的过分行为</p><p>心疼好多好多 宁愿自己委屈点也不想让她委屈半分</p><p>可除非是爱人的要求 林娜琏才会做出比平常更上层楼的刺激</p><p>不过今天可不行 情人节礼物还没送出去</p><p>已打算好在欢爱后送出的 可不能太过份以致小企鹅昏去的</p><p> </p><p>“娜、娜琏 可以了...”</p><p>高潮期过后接踵而至是满满空虚</p><p>不满足的晃动下身 难受的开口</p><p>她渴望爱人能满足不断流出蜜液的源头 而不是一昧地四处点火</p><p>“嗯~乖”</p><p>林娜琏浅笑 俯身靠近那花瓣</p><p>只为自己一人绽放的绝美景色</p><p>名井南看着那双手逐渐往下移动 却越过了花瓣 抵达大腿处</p><p>一下下的揉捏大腿根部 就是不愿触碰已泛滥之地 </p><p>“妳很过分...”</p><p>眼里睁着生理性泪水 配上这样撒娇的语气 衬的名井南更为柔弱</p><p>奇怪的是 林娜琏的揉压却是如此舒服 自己能感觉到那蜜水又更流出些</p><p>“这里是敏感点的穴道 揉一揉妳会更舒服”</p><p>扬起带着坏意的弧度</p><p>好啦 她承认可能或许应该自己还是有一点吃醋前些天的事</p><p>才净做这些点到为止的煽情动作</p><p>她也知道女人一旦迎接了花蒂高潮便更会难耐的想要更进一步的欢爱</p><p>可是一想到前些日子自己的老婆被别的成员给揽在怀里就有些不对味</p><p>我一点也不幼稚对吧~亲爱的ONCE们 </p><p>来自正欺负心爱企鹅的可爱小三岁</p><p> </p><p>“前戏好像做太多了...好湿啊...”</p><p>林娜琏停下折磨名井南的举动 看着不停涌出的泉水喃喃</p><p>“妳！很烦欸 快点啦...”</p><p>名井南总觉得和林屁孩在一起后自己的气质尽失 活像个泼妇般</p><p>“这就给妳我的亲亲老婆~~”</p><p>开玩笑的语气 而手指深入穴道 有着满满润滑 一次放入两根手指也十分轻易</p><p>纤长手指刚放入 便被温热的紧致给紧紧包覆无法动作</p><p>“老婆乖~妳不放松我怎么动呢？”</p><p>林娜琏温柔的抚摸正喘息不止那人的秀发</p><p>虽说欢爱也数几次 不过身下人不管事压人还是被压总都会很紧张</p><p>感到名井南放松后 便开始了手指运动</p><p> </p><p>动作是缓慢的 一下下却又精准处上敏感点</p><p>使的名井南十分难耐 一声声粗重呼吸不停从鼻尖及嘴边溢出</p><p>手又抚上位于森林下的快感枢纽 沿着同一个方向的挠摸</p><p>温度不断逼高 用来练舞的地下室现在充斥了淫糜氛围</p><p> </p><p>一段时间后 手指抵达那粗糙地不再是简单触碰 而是坏心的勾起直接挠弄</p><p>指甲入有若无的碰到肉壁 让身吓人如触电般地颤抖</p><p>惹得名井南更意乱情迷些 全然丧失语言功能 </p><p>林娜琏再放入第三根手指 名井南因而发出满足的叹息</p><p>花瓣不断收缩 吸的手指更难以前进</p><p>这代表着自家小企鹅以至高潮临界点 卯足全力冲破困境就像长跑选手为即将揭晓胜负的最后一圈而狂力冲刺</p><p>而唇也替代了手碰上再次红肿发硬的小花蒂 企图带给爱人两种交加的快感</p><p> </p><p>一改前些粗重喘息 娇喘变得黏腻</p><p>在不停地加速中 被林娜琏给带上离地面好几丈远的云端</p><p>两种交叠而至的强烈快感从下身涌上侵袭了脑袋</p><p>无法控制地大喊出声 身躯不断颤抖 蜜液也跟着喷出</p><p> </p><p>林娜琏宠溺看着身下人 舔拭掉指间上的晶莹</p><p>轻轻落下一吻在爱人唇上 便下床拿卫生纸替小企鹅清洁</p><p>顺便从大衣内袋拿出自己要送名井南的礼物 放置床边</p><p>擦拭干净后 林娜琏留恋的在那美好上吻上一口</p><p>惹得已不再颤抖的名井南又抖了好一大下</p><p>“干嘛啦！臭流氓”</p><p>“南南...”</p><p>林娜琏扶起有些瘫软的名井南 将她给拥个满怀</p><p> 两人皆很是喜欢这样欢愉后的温存</p><p>感觉不管是心还是身又更靠近彼此了些</p><p>“唔 这什么？”</p><p>突地感到脖颈处一凉 低头察看是条项链</p><p>“我想了很久 不知道该送什么给妳好 戒指嘛 已经有很多个团内的了 再给妳一个只是更添麻烦罢了 所以就去订制了这个项链给妳”</p><p>林娜琏看着怀里傻愣不明所以的人道 </p><p>拿近项链定睛一看 才发现其中之妙</p><p>看似款式简单只是条普通链子 实则不然 一炼练皆是精巧的串连一起 组成好看的图形</p><p>上面还刻着些许小字 细腻的工法看著名井南有些红了眼眶</p><p>“我想把妳给用这个项链套牢在我身边 妳可愿意？”</p><p>轻轻抚摸爱人脸庞缓缓道</p><p>“我愿意”</p><p>再次的相拥入怀 </p><p> </p><p>“我爱妳”</p><p>相同的语句由不同嗓音出声</p><p>两人会心意一笑 乘载在嘴角的满是幸福</p><p>如果如果 就让我们一起走</p><p>「I will always love you .」</p><p> </p><p>全文完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>